(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural supports and more particularly to a pivotable support for the rescue hoist of a helicopter which permits convenient access to an aircraft's engine inlet cover for maintenance or repair purposes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Previous hoist supports were of a fixed tubular cross section. In order to repair or perform maintenance on the adjacent engine inlet section, the rescue hoist and the support had to be completely removed in order to provide access and sufficient clearance for engine cover removal. Such hoist removal requires at least two men and considerable man hours of labor.